Finn-Tastic Schooling
by jammymac97
Summary: Lorelai (Rory) Leigh Gilmore the Third and her step brother, Jess Danes (Luke's son, not nephew) decide to go to boarding school, in Australia. Here they meet up with Jess' friends he had met in New York when he lived with his mother. Crazy events of a Gilmore life in this story about the trials of Rory being away with her stepbrother and the richie riches. PDLD. AU. NOT A ONESHOT!
1. Leaving Home

**Summary:** Rory and her stepbrother, Jess (Luke's son), decide to go to boarding school in Australia. PDLD story with hints of Rogan. Definitely OOC, and I have no clue what AU is, so don't ask whether it is or not, or more better yet, someone tell me what AU means?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own character or Gilmore Girls, I do however own an internet connection so I can see it often:) Don't sue me, I have no money.

**A/N: **This is my first Gilmore Girls FanFic, but I have read well over 100 of them, and Finn/Rory are my favorite together. Also, I actually live in Connecticut, and there's this place that shows movies outside on Saturdays, and on August 3rd they are showing one of my, and the Lorelai's favorite movies: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory(Gene Wilder, not Johnny Depp)! It made me think of Gilmore Girls and I just had to share.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**At the Gilmore house in Stars Hallow**

"I'm going to miss you so much, Mom!" Rory wept into her mother's shoulder. "But I need this to get into Harvard in three years, and it will help me get Jess on track! We both know that living with his mother in New York ruined his drive to be the genius he is."

"I heard that! Not a genius!" Jess called across the diner where he was waiting for the crazy two Gilmore girls.

"Are too!" she called back to him, before turning back to Lorelai. "I can fix him there; I'll see you in a few months when you come to visit at Christmas. I promise I will try and call everyday!"

"I can't believe this." Lorelai stated. "You've really leaving me."

"Not for long and you have Luke to badger for movie nights. We can even have them over Skype together, or Face Time, since Grandpa bought us matching iPhones."

"Don't forget our Oompa Loompa cases!" Lorelai shouted and thrust it into Rory's face to prove her point.

"Very true, and just think, when you come over, you get to hear all of those lovely exotic accents you love. Think of the accents!"

"If only I could teach Luke to do them to tide me over, do you remember when he tried to do British?"

"We are NOT repeating that story!" Luke shouted at them while bringing them their parting doughnuts and coffee. "Or I take back the coffee beans Rory has filled her suitcase with."

"You couldn't be that cruel!" They shouted in unison.

"Or I could take Salvatore away." He stated, in reference to the Mr. Coffee machine he bought Rory as a parting gift. Jess had named it Salvatore for them, since he knew it would be her savior for the year.

"No! I'll shut up! I promise! No Indian-giving!" Lorelai exclaimed and hugged the coffee-suitcase tightly.

"Alright then. No embarrassing stories." He said happily, well, happily enough for him. He awkwardly hugged Rory and Jess and started packing the truck, knowing he would be the only one to be willing to lift any luggage since he was dealing with Gilmore girls and a lazy teenage boy.

"Mom," Rory whispered. "You've trained him so well!"

"I know." She sighed smugly. "Why don't you go say goodbye to Lane and I'll _help_ Luke pack up the truck. And by help pack up, I mean sit and watch his muscles work." She winked and skipped away to ogle her husband. Rory and Jess shook their heads in unison at their flighty mother.

/~(*)~\

**On the plane**

"I still can't believe you convinced me to go to boarding school with you, or that your grandparents let us borrow their private jet to get there!" Jess said whilst boarding the airplane.

"You didn't put up much of a flight since you said your friends go to the same school. And my grandpa likes that you read actual books, whereas Emily didn't want any lower class people to sneeze on us or anything."

Jess chuckled, "I figured it was something along those lines."

"What about those friends of yours?"

"Oh yeah, the Richie Riches, as I like to call them. Most of them are essentially Hartford Elites, except for one of them. He's from Australia, actually."

"Do I get names? I should at least know before I meet them so I don't feel all awkward."

"Li'l sis, you're going to feel awkward anyways. It's just you. I guess I could tell you since this is going to be a long flight."

"Go on, then! Stop stalling! I'm bored and there's no coffee yet!"

"Okay then. First off, I'm rooming with Colin McCrae, Mr. Stick-up-his-bum. His twin sister is Rosemarie, and her roommate and Colin's girlfriend is Stephanie Vanderbilt. The twins both have dark brown hair and light brown eyes, and Steph has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Then there's the drunken duo and major playboys, Logan Huntzberger and Finn Morgan. Logan is the blonde 'charmer' and Finn is the Aussie who has naked fazes, you don't want to be around for that. He likes to make pig piles. They may sound a little chaotic but Colin and Steph keep them in a wavy line."

"Okay, information overload much? And did you say Logan _Huntzberger_? As in son of newspaper mogul Mitchum Huntzberger?"

"Yes, the very one."

"Whoa. Just… whoa."

"Hey, there is a very big plus side, you most likely won't be dubbed Mary at this school!"

"Don't you ever mention that around them, or I will rip your precious Hemingway to shreds!" Rory exclaimed and she chucked a pillow at his head. Jess just grabbed it and curled up in his chair, smiling and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter, I have half of chapter 2 written, but I am always open to suggestions, review please!


	2. Hello, Kitten

**Summary**: Rory and her stepbrother, Jess (Luke's son), decide to go to boarding school in Australia. PDLD story with hints of Rogan. Definitely OOC, and I have no clue what AU is, so don't ask whether it is or not or, better yet, someone tell me what AU means?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except a laptop, iPhone, iPod touch, and a crap load of clothes and sneakers. Sorry to disappoint, if I did own GG, there would have been some real PDLD!

**A/N: **This is just a short filler, but I hope you like it! Next chappy up soon. Thank you to my reviewers, MrsD831, roganjalex, and adrianiforever!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Hello, Kitten**

**At the boarding school**

Rory had convinced Jess to take all of the bags to school and she would, in turn, try not to bash Hemingway for a month and pay for his lunch for a week. They came across their new school, Pembroke, in record time and Jess dropped his sister off at her building and headed off to find his own so she had to unpack for herself, nearly breaking a Gilmore Girls rule. She had been lucky enough to score a coveted single room whereas he was rooming with one of his old chums, Colin. The first thing she did was pull out Salvatore and make herself a cup of Luke's coffee.

While that was brewing, she started hanging and folding away her clothes and started noticing most of the clothes were foreign to her. She had told her Lorelai that she wanted to put herself out there more, and she had seemed to deem that an excuse to buy her daughter a new wardrobe; consisting of shorter shorts and shirts that showed more than normal. '_Wonderful._' Rory thought as she held up a purple tank top that was all lace in the back and was cut lower than normal. She had never been happier to have a uniform, so her only 'normal' clothes would be needed after school and on weekends.

After unpacking, and 5 cups of heaven, she brought her 6th coffee and her cell with her to go find Jess since it was lunch time, and she had promised to pay.

RORY: where r u, done unpackin?

JESS: café. Yep. Follow the smell of burgers

RORY: will do, cya bro

Just like Jess had said, as soon as she stepped out of her room, she could smell burgers and followed it not too far away from her room into a massive cafeteria and she smelled the amazing smell of American comfort food. A sign above the door read: 'USA Day: Fried food and sugary drinks.'

Rory glanced through the room until she saw her brother and a whole slew of other kids with only one seat open, next to some boy and Jess. '_Thank God, I suck at making friends.' _She thought as she sauntered over to the table. She noticed there were two girls there and was even more thankful, maybe she wouldn't have to hide behind a book, maybe she could have someone to talk to.

"Hello, Jess, and people I don't know yet." She said as she sat down at the table. She noticed they all had food except for Jess, who only had a cup of coffee in front of him. _'Well, he sure is going to milk this lunch ordeal.'_ "Well Jess, care to do some introductions?"

"But of course Ror'! First off, this is my roommate, Colin McCrae; his family is from McCrae & Steele Lawyers back home." He said pointing to his other side, then proceeded to make his way around the round table. "Next is Stephanie Vanderbilt, as in the famously rich Vanderbilt's, and then there is Logan Huntzberger." He said, pointing to a blonde duo. Logan just smirked at her with drifting eyes and she pretended not to notice, just giving a polite smile to them. "Next we have Rosemary, Colin's sister, and then, as mom would put it, our exotic friend Finn." He pointed to a black haired girl and the other boy on my left who had amazing green eyes and another smirk similar to Logan's.

"Everyone, this is my stepsister, Lorelai Leigh Danes-Gilmore the Third." Jess finished announcing.

"Hello there, call me Rory please." She said with an innocent smile to the table.

"Hello, kitten." Finn said, trying to charm her. "Hi," she replied blandly, then she said to Jess, "You ready for me to buy you lunch?"

"Oh God yes, I'm starving." She chuckled and headed for the food line with her brother not far behind.

When they got back to the table, most of the others had finished eating and were loudly discussing.

"So, mates, I figure to celebrate we should head over to my room and have ourselves a 'Welcome to Hell Down Under' party, complete with Finn Sauce." The Aussie slurred at them.

"Dirty." Rory mumbled, hoping only Jess would catch it. Unfortunately, for her, Finn had heard her.

"Always, kitten." He said with a wink, making her blush. She remembered her vow to her mother and herself and replied coyly, "I'd like to see that."

Jess and Logan gaped at her, clearly not expecting that, but Finn was intrigued by her innocent look yet flirty words. "Oh, love, remember this day. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."** (A/N: You have no clue how long it took me to debate between friendship or relationship here, hope I made the right choice for now.)**

While Jess was explaining Finn Sauce and trying to convince her into the party, Rory took the opportunity of his distracted state to swap her empty coffee for his full one.

"I think a party sounds wonderful." She said.

"See, I knew you wouldn't like- Wait, did you just say yes?" Jess sputtered.

"Uhm, yes. I believe I did, and I was wondering if maybe Steph and Rose would care to join me in my room to get ready."

"Hell yeah! We'll see you boys in a few hours."Steph called over her shoulder while tugging the others away.

* * *

**A/N: **Apologies for the short chapter, it's late here and I love my sleep almost as much as my coffee. AHve fun and review please! I hope you liked this filler and the next chapter is all done, should be up soon! Love ya all already! ~Julia


	3. Oh, Shit

**Summary:** Rory and her stepbrother, Jess (Luke's son), decide to go to boarding school in Australia. PDLD story with hints of Rogan. Definitely OOC and AU. (thanks to CharmedOpal for explaining AU to me!)

**Disclaimer:**I open my mailbox today and guess what! There was no letter saying I own GG or the characters, so I guess A S-P still own them. Oh well, I can make do with just writing.

**A/N:** Thank you to all who read, sorry last chapter was so boring. I hope this makes up for it. Thanks to my reviewers (CharmedOpal and adrianiforever) especially, always love you! Read on! sorry it's short, but I apparently suck at elaboration. Oopsies, sorry!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Oh, Shit**

**In Rory's Room**

"Alright, Rory, let's see your closet, see if there's anything to wear!" Steph exclaimed, tearing open the closet door.

"Damn, girl! I thought you would have such a monotonous wardrobe, but look at all of this!" Rosemary exclaimed while sifting through the closet and picking a black tank top that had in bright neon colors: 'Party Rock Gym-I work out!' with white stick figures pumping iron. "This is perfect for me! I love comic tanks! Ooh, and with these!" She said, holding out a pair of low-rise jean shorts that look white but were actually really light blue and pink tie dye.

"I'm glad you guys like my clothes, most of them are new, so feel free to try on as many as you want." Rory said, while probing for something for herself. She opted for a pair of red high waisted shorts and a black tank top that was all lace in the back, with a red bra to match the shorts.

Steph selected a cream colored bunchy dress that stopped mid thigh and some black stilettos to go with it. "This is my kind of dress!" She said while making sure it was low enough that Colin would get mad at her, she loved getting a rise out of him in public, especially with what he did after. Rory pulled out 3 inch red pumps for her and a pair of black converse for Rose.

"And now, hair and makeup!" Steph shouted excitedly, pulling out Rory's curling iron. Once they had finished primping, 2 hours later, they headed across campus to Finn and Logan's room for the party.

/(~*~)\

**At the party**

Rory wandered up to the drinks table and poured herself a cup of Finn sauce. She had the glass halfway to her mouth when Logan slid up to her.

"I don't think you'll like that drink much, Ace."

"Ace?"

"Yes, Jess says you're an Ace reporter."

"Okay then. What makes you say I won't like a little Finn, huh?"

"Well, first of all, don't let Finn hear you say it like that, he might get the wrong idea. Second, it's a little strong, at least eat something first."

"_Wrong _idea? Besides, who says I can't take a strong drink?" She said, putting it back to her lips and taking a cautious sip. "I mean, it's not even as strong as the Founders Day punch back home." Finn had chosen this moment to stumble his tipsy ass up to them.

"Finn sauce, not strong enough? Blasphemy! What do they give you back in Small Town, USA? Absinthe on steroids?"

"Oh trust me, boys, you haven't seen anything yet." She smirked, strolling away.

"Mate, I think I've finally met my alcoholic match. She's the only one who agrees that my drink isn't strong enough!" Finn slurred, staring at the girl walking away. But Logan hadn't heard Finn; he too had been gazing at the sexy retreating form of one Rory Gilmore, planning his strike.

/(~*~)\

**Later on…**

Jess and Colin had arrived about 20 minutes after the girls and Colin had promptly disappeared with Steph into a room clearly marked 'FINN'S ROOM: DO NOT ENTER,' which Finn was now pounding on, screaming at them for ruining his bed. "I know you're in there Colin! You better not get you all over my sheets!" The door swung open and Steph came out, pulling the hem of my dress down.

"Don't worry Finn; we took the sheets off first. And I like your new wall pattern." She chuckled as Finn barged in and threw Colin out, even with his pants only half up. He came out pretty soon after and told Colin to clean it up or else he would do something, but he had whispered it in Colin's ear. Apparently it was good because Colin dashed for the bathroom to get cleaning supplies. I brought Finn some more drink and told Steph to either keep the dress or have it dry cleaned, because there was no way I was going to wear THAT anytime soon.

Rory found Rose not long after and mumbled to her, "This is definitely a party. There was already yelling, sex, and blackmail." She giggled, "And a hell of a lot of drinking."

Then a guy came up, introduced himself as Robert and pulled Rose away to dance when LMFAO came on the speakers. Rory saw Jess and some girl in the corner and decided not to disturb them. Logan came over and was trying to charm her, unsuccessfully. He had been mentioning his connections in the newspaper business, but he didn't get that Rory wanted to get a job for her writing, not for her friends or her family's connections. His plan didn't seem to be falling through like he had thought it would.

When Get Low by the Lil Jon and the Eastside Boys came on, though, she pulled him to the floor and started dancing with him. "I love this song!" she exclaimed while rubbing against him innocently; apparently she had no clue what she could do to him, or how high she was getting his hopes. The feeling of letting loose was amazing, and she was so thrilled she was wondering why she hadn't done this before. Her hips were moving right against his so fluidly she thought they were one set. When she started feeling something push into her, though, she was glad the song ended and she went back over to get another drink, panting.

When she turned back around, she felt eyes on her and looked over. A familiar face clouded her vision and she whispered to herself, "Oh, shit."

"Well, well, well. From that little show out there, it looks like I should start calling you Magdalene instead."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliff-hanger. thought you all would like a twist. But remember the name of the story, it WILL BE A PDLD but I want to give my other favorites a chance too (Logan and Tristan). Party is still going on next chapter, but I would love some ideas if you have any! I don;t want to get stuck and leave you all hanging, share your thoughts and always REVIEW!


End file.
